Smash Mansion: Truth or Dare
by a ZeLdA sKaTeR
Summary: Welcome to the unique Truth or Dare where humor can go crazy.
1. Chapter 1

A group of people were here at this unique room in the smash mansion. There were a bunch of items, such as omb-bombs, a baseball bat, and a few metal boxes. The room had a royal carpet with light green chairs circled in a group. The walls had a creamy gray shine, causing a reflection to be seen. Meanwhile, Two hosts came in. The two hosts were Falco and Zelda. The two hosts ready to speak about what was going to happen.

"Welcome to the Truth or Dare in this Smash Mansion," The two leaders shouted. It was completely silent, "we already have a few truths and dares for some of you guys."

"Are you serious?" a redhead asked. He had red, spiky hair with a bandanna, a chest plate, and some clothes.

"Yes Roy," Zelda answered.

"Can we get on to the rules already?" Link questioned.

"If you all just stop talking, we could probably just move on," Falco replied.

"Okay, so all of you should know those death dares, right?" Zelda said. Everyone nodded at her. "Well, you guys have to do it, but, you all will be revived later on, so do not worry."

"Woohoo," Toon Link cheered, "Now, I won't have to worry about the funeral and such."

"You may see a few visitors come in," Falco said. Kirby raises his hand to ask a question. "Kirby?"

"Will any of them be nice to us?"

"Some will and some won't," the princess answered, "In fact, some of them could be awesome, but you'll never know."

"I sure hope so."

"By the way," Falco said, shooting a glare at Ike, "Don't even think about eating me."

"What if it's a dare?" Falco didn't respond.

Marth was eating some sushi with chop sticks. Roy stared at the prince's food as he was eating them. Toon Link pulled out his ipod, which was green with the triforce symbol. He logged on to SmashBall Network to check through his messages.

"Is it possible to get these truths and dares through SmashBall Network?"

"Probably," Falco replied.

"Toon Link," the Adult Link said to the other Link, "you actually got a truth."

"What is it?"

"Why is your name FishSticks on SmashBall Network?"

"I watch the fishies go underwater as I sail to another country with my boat," he answered.

"Where does the sticks from?"

"I went fishing once and turned the fish into fish sticks."

"Please tell me you didn't burn the boat down," Falco commented.

"If that were to ever happen," the young one said, starting to tell everyone a story, "I would totally swim as fast I could to get on land. I would probably get a piece of the remainder of the boat to support me while I swim. In case I get thirsty, the ocean is water, so I could probably drink that. It's all about survival, people."

"Ew," Roy shouted in disgust, "That's disgusting!"

"Oh Falco," Ike shouted in excitement, "I got a dare where I can eat you!"

"Oh no," the chicken commented. He quickly runs away from Ike, trying to hide to live. "You can't break the rules you know!" He runs after Falco.

"...Does anyone want to replace Falco until he's back or alive?" Zelda said.

"Let me be the host," Marth said.

"So, now it's official."

Marth walks over to Fox and asks him a question from the truth paper. "There is a question here asking why you can be so annoying."

"I'm not annoying," the animal said, "What kind of question is that?"

"Lets just move on now," Zelda said.

"Link, you have to kiss Zelda," Marth said. The blonde walks over to Zelda and kisses her. The two smiled at each other, lovingly. "Are you two a married couple?"

"I think those two are just in love," Roy said.

"Alright," Zelda said to everyone, "We are out of truths and dares, so that means we will be off, for now."

"That was better then I expected," Toon Link commented. All of the smashers left, and rested until the upcoming truths and dares came in.

* * *

Sup? ZS here whose got a new story for ya. Yes, it's a ToD, but I tried to make it unique out of all of the ToDs that used to be here. Please don't send me ToDs under reviews. If you want to review, PM me please. That is all, have a nice day. (:


	2. Explosion Time!

It was a nice sunny day. All of the smashers were circled together, sitting in chairs. Zelda's and Falco's chairs were golden while everyone else is sitting in a red, normal chair.

"Well, we got more truths and dares" Zelda said. She grabs some boots and throws them at Dedede, Bowser, Ganon, and Wario. The villains screamed when they got hit in the head. Link, Zelda, Kirby, and Mario laughed their butts off as the sad villains tried to ignore them. Roy walked up to Zelda and Link and asked them a question.

"How long have you two been a couple?"

The couple glanced at each other which Link answers. "Seven weeks."

"No," Zelda scolded Link, "It's been six weeks since we've been dating."

"I could of swore it was seven weeks."

The princess slapped Link at the back of his head then Left. Roy scratched his head then begins to say something.

"...Did I just created drama?" The puzzled boy asked.

"I think so," Marth replied, "Wait a minute, Falco, didn't you get eaten by Ike?"

"Speaking of which," Ike got up and chased Falco, again, "Get back here!"

"Gah!" he screamed. Roy pointed at a plate of chicken.

"Ike," Roy shouted, "There's a plate of chicken for you-" The door slammed shut before he could finish.

"They left..." Marth sighed, "Roy, we shall replace the two hosts.

"Yay!"

Pikachu ate his cookie which he got as a gift. "Pika!"

Luigi asked Lucario a question as he was making spaghetti, "What's your favorite move?"

"My final smash."

Peach and Samus glanced at each other with disgust, "Do we have to do this?"

"Yup!" Roy shouted, "Wedding time!"

"We'll need Zelda 'cause she's supposed to get married to us as well," Samus said.

"How about we end here," a voice said. He had blonde neck lengh hair, blue eyes with slightly tan skin. We wore a dark green tee shirt with a light gray vest, blue jeans that looked like there were tears at the bottom, and shoes.

"Oh great," Toon Link snarled, "Is this one an idiot?"

"He could be," Roy said, examining the blonde.

"I'm not an idiot," the blonde said, "I'm just awesome!"

"Can we kick him out?" Toon Link asked.

"Lets try to give him a chance," Marth said. Roy and Toon Link looked at the boy. The two boys seemed to not like the newbie. "What's your name?" Marth asked.

"Reinhard," He answered.

"We're not stopping here," Roy said, "Oh, Wario, go jump in a volcano!" The motorcycle dude grabs his motorcycle and jumps right into the volcano. "Ha! Sonic, Why can't you swim in your normal games, but you can in Mario and Sonic games?"

"Good question," The blue hedgehog said, "Mario gives me a special potion so that I can swim."

Snake nearly blows everything up, watching Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and all the pokemon to faint. Pit screams as he gets hit by part of the explosion.

"Snake!"

Sup guys, ZS speaking, I don't have too much to say, so, see ya!


	3. Torture!

"We're back!" Zelda cheered, running into the door. Everyone else was sitting in their seats, staring at Zelda. "Um...Sorry I'm late. I got kidnapped."

"Again?" Toon Link groaned.

"It's truth or dare time!" Peach shouted. Snake threw something at Peach. It caused to explode. The princess went flying away. "Ahhhhh!"

Marth was laughing his butt off. "No more Peachie!"

"Says the princess," Captain Falcon commented.

"What did you just say?"

"Mario," Captain Falcon looked over at Mario, "is Wario a copy of you?"

"Yes!"

"I'm a Wario! I am not a copy of a Mario!" He scolded. He bursts into the air with stinky farts.

Everyone groaned with disgust and yelled, "Wario!"

Luigi and Waluigi had a dance off. Reinhard, who's rolling around in a skateboard, clapped to a beat of epic dancing music that started. Bowser went off to kidnap Samus, but it turned out to be an epic fail.

"You suck," Ganondorf said.

"Like you could do any better," Bowser growled. The two villains went out and fought.

"...Okay then," Reinhard said, looking confused. "Where's pizza boy?! He needs to make me...a steak sandwhich-" He gets hit on the face with a cooked steak. "I got steak slapped!"

A young boy with brown hair, blue jacket, green shirt, jeans and shoes walked over to Reinhard. "I'm not going to make you a sandwhich."

"O-M-G," Reinhard spelled out, "Michael came!"

"Yes."

"We need to move on to the truths and dares," Falco said.

"Speaking of that..." Ike smiles evilly and walks closer to Falco, "'You are now chicken, food!"

"Don't you dare-" He was grabbed by Ike before he could finish the sentence. Toon Link presses a button that showed everyone what was about to pop up.

_We are having difficulty, please stand by_

About ten minutes later, everything was back to normal.

"Falco got eaten by Ike," Zelda said not amused, "congratulations."

"That was some tasty chicken," Ike said has he burped.

"Ike," Marth scolded, "Have some manners!"

"Never!"

Zelda and Samus walked over to each other and kissed. The crowd's eyes widen with shock as they continued to kiss. Toon Link covers his eyes with disgust. "EW!"

"This is a dare!" Samus yelled.

"Sonic!" Luigi shouted, "How do you feel now that your Eggman's slave?"

"I don't like it very much," the blue hedgehog said. A young woman with silver hair and a black and red outfit walks into the room. Ganondorf snarled as he saw the goth walk in.

"..." She glared at Ganondorf. Zelda walked over to the old villain and slapped him on the face.

"Ow!" He whined.

"You can't treat new guests like that," The princess snapped.

"I can handle this," The new girl said. She's correct, she could handle it, by burning Ganondorf. Reinhard walked over the guest asked who she was. "My name is Rin."

"Toon Link!" Roy shouted, "You won't believe what's just about to happen!"

"We're gonna have to end here?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"Wild guess."

"Well," Zelda said, smiling at everyone, "we'll be back!"

* * *

Sup? ZS here. Got some new OCs here, so I don't have too much to say. Enjoy the chapter and have a nice day!


	4. Randomness

"Ahhhh!" Falco screamed, getting eaten by Ike, again.

"Ike," Zelda scolded, sitting in the hosts seat, "Will you stop eating him?!"

"I had to," the bluenette whined, "It was a dare."

"Looks like I'll have to revive him...again."

"Guys!" Toon Link yelled with his ipod out, "I was talking to Wario and he's got locked into a closet with some scary man. He hasn't responded."

"He's probably brawling," Roy said.

"Toon Link," Marth said, "Aren't you suppose to be kissing Tetra?"

"Who's also Zelda?"

"Just go kiss her."

Toon Link ran off and looked for Tetra. In the meantime, Other smashers did their dares. Snake stared at his cookie in confusion, thinking there would be some kind of explosive device in there. Luigi beated Mario which sent him flying off the place. Reinhard looked down as there were no truths or dares for him. The blonde started to leave and then he bumped into Link. The Hylian drew his sword, looked behind, and nearly sliced Reinhard.

"Oh," Link said, just realizing that Reinhard wasn't an enemy, "'It's only you."

"I feel forgotten," Reinhard said, looking sad, "No one wants me!" Link sighed and put his hand on Reinhard's shoulder.

"I'm sure people like you will get something soon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Snake continued to stare at his cookie, "Is there some kind of explosive in here?"

"No," Zelda said, not sounding amused, "Oh shoot, I forgot some truths, well I have to wait for Toon Link to be finished, which will take another nine hours, but there is one dare for...me!" She shouted.

"Your voice is annoying, you know that?" Someone said. He looked a lot like Link, but darker.

"Dark...Link...?"

"You're a princess," he pointed at Zelda.

"Are you going to try and kidnap me like ganon or Vaati?"

"Of course not," he laughed, "You're too easy to kidnap. If anyone, I rather kidnap Link or Midna."

"Who now?" Marth said, looking very confused, "Who is Midna?"

"She was my sidekick in twilight princess," Link said. A young pale girl with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair ran into the room, slamming into the wall, "Someone just tried to break the forth wall!"

"...Who let the random person in here?" Zelda said.

"Ow," The young girl whined.

"Aye," Reinhard looked over at the girl, "I know you, you're Ellen."

"Hi!" She shouted.

Roy looks around, taking Toon Link's ipod and looking at random music. No way! He listens to...wait...zoras?

''Those are actually fishies that have a band," Link said, "They're pretty good."

"I'll go listen to them then!" Roy shouted as he started to put on the ear phones. He listens to the music with a blank face. "This isn't the best, but not bad."

"You don't know them that well," Link said to Roy, "I met them once."

"Really-" He got inturrpeted by Zelda.

"Okay," Zelda said, looking over at everyone, "How about we start to wrap this up?"

"That's a good idea-" A dark angel flies in, tackling Pit to the ground.

"Help!" He screamed.

"I'll help you while this shuts off."

"And..." Roy said with enthusiasm, 'We'll back right back!

* * *

Sup? I got another chapter of my ToD out. I don't really have too much to say, but like last time, more new OCs are appearing. So...have a nice day! (:


	5. BWHAHAHAHA!

It was a hot, peaceful day at the beach. Zelda and Falco were sweating as the sun was shining right on them.

"This is the worst place to start off this truth or dare you know," Zelda whined.

Falco rolled his eyes, "Have you ever thought of going into the water? It might just be cooler in there."

Zelda pushes the parrot into the water, "Is it cold?"

Falco jumps out of the water, about to pull his blaster out until more people came in. He quickly put it back and had this unamused look on his face. Wario couldn't help it but laugh at him. "It's not funny!"

The princess smiles to everyone as she tries to start off asking a couple of people some questions she received for truths.

"Samus, how do you feel now that Megaman is coming to the smash world?"

"Um..." The bounty hunter looked unsure of how she felt. She thought for about a minute then was ready to answer the question. "I've heard that he seems to be a nice guy, though, people are probably going to pair me up with him."

"I see," Zelda nodded, "Sounds like a legit answer."

"..." Samus had no response to what Zelda said.

"Now," The chicken shouted,"Why do you guys call me chicken?"

"Because...you're a bird!" Roy shouted.

"Because you look tasty!" Ike shouted starting to drool as he grabbed a container of chicken wings, "Can I cook you soon?"

"NO!" Falco answered as he was starting to become irritated.

"Guys," Michael said, trying to keep this place in peace, "Just stop calling him chicken."

"So Ike," Zelda said, snickering at what she is about to ask Ike, "Why are you such a gary-stu?"

"...What?" Ike's was bewildered.

"A gary-stu is a perfect man...and should be getten rid of or dead," Zelda said, reading from her notes.

"Excuse me?!" Ike's head became instantly red from anger and steam was coming out from his head, "Who the hell has even thought of me as one of those?!" Ike got up and glared at all the smashers, "Which one of yous were the ones that think of me as one of those Gary-whatevers?!"

Roy raised his hand, "Me! Me! Me!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Ike ran at a slow pace with his sword ready to hit Roy. Roy quickly drew out his sword and stepped back slowly, waiting for Ike to reach closer to him. He looked at the clock as he was waiting.

"I wonder if I could fall asleep for a little bit," He said, trying to crack a joke.

"YOU SON OF A-" He got eaten by Kirby.

"Hiiiii!"

Michael facepalmed at all the violence that was going on. He left to another room to go find himself a pizza. Reinhard, who was eating a pepperoni pizza which was suppose to be for Michael's and he shrieked. "Is that my pizza you're eating?!"

"I couldn't find anything else to eat," The punk responded.

The brunette went to an almost brand new edition fridge, pulls out a cooked steak, walked over to Reinhard, and slapped him with that steak right on the cheek. "I told you not to eat my pizza!"

Reinhard dropped the pizza to the ground and yelped in pain, "OW!"

Mario walks in and sees the two boys, "Ma mia mia!" He grabbed two huge frying pans and ran at the boys. Michael was able to escape, but Reinhard was knocked out. "Hmph."

Zelda noticed that a few people were missing. "Is some of the people here missing?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Falco said.

"Lets get onto the dares, shall we?"

"That sounds like a good idea and I've been waiting for you to do that."

"...Okay, well, Fox has to push anyone of his choice into the water."

"Woohoo!" He looked around, thinking who he was going to push. He walked over to Pit and pushed him into the water.

"My wings!" Pit shouted on the top of his lungs. Sadly, he cannot swim very well, so he nearly sunk underwater. "Heeeeelp!"

Roy ran over to grab Pit. He quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Pit was coughing out water and hugged Roy.

"Thank you!" The angel said. Roy hugged Pit back.

"Are you okay?"

"Well my nose hurts and my lungs feel a little funny, but despite that I'm fine!"

"Yay!"

"This screams for a yaoi couple here," Ike snickered. The two boys glared at Ike "Who's the Gary-stu now?"

"DIIIIIIE!" He runs at Pit and Roy at a slow pace again. The two boys were waiting for Ike to reach closer to them, then gave up and blended into the crowd.

Marth poked at a picture of some random goth-like girl. The picture showed her face, so her hair is silver which it covers one eye. "You know, this person reminds me of this one guy I know.

"And who's that one guy you know?" Link asked out of curiousity.

Marth looked at the picture again. "She reminds me of that dark angel I've been seeing around. I just don't know her name or anything. I wonder if she's even in the video game world."

"It couldn't be Dark Pit," The Hylian answered, "unless he dyed his hair to that color and went for even weirder look."

"Haha," Link slightly laughed, "Now that'd be funny."

"That is so true."

"How many dares do we have left?"

"I dunno."

Zelda was finally about to announce another dare. Right before she announces, she double checks the name to make sure the name was correct. "Kira gets to come in here and throw...demonic...sodas for everyone...what?"

A blackhead guy walks in. He has unique red streaks and dark red eyes. He didn't seem to look dangerous...for now anyways.

"Damn you internet," Link cursed, "why does the internet always lie?!"

"I don't this this is even the right person..." Marth looked at Link like he was going insane.

Kira throws demonic sodas to Roy and Pit. He gave out a sigh as he was giving them away.

Roy opened his demonic soda and chugged it down. "This is fantastic!"

"I need to try some of this as well," Pit said as he opens his demonic soda. He chugged it down and felt hyper almost instantly. "Yes it is!"

"I'm just gonna...end this truth or dare thing here," Zelda said as she slowly walks awake from Roy and Pit.

"I hope this hits evil girl," Fox said as he chuckled.

Ellen glared at him and grabbed a Mario hammer. That Mario hammer was however, stolen right from her hands. It was Kirby chasing the two people. "Really?! Just Really?!"

"Hiiiii!"

"Okay, and it's over for right now!" Falco shouted loud enough, hoping for everyone to hear him.

* * *

Sup guys? It's been quite a while since I posted this or any story in general. So, since there's new OC's here, most of those OC's ain't mine, except for Reinhard. ZS out!

P.S: Please don't send me your ToDs on the reviews thing. If you're going to review, just tell me what you think (try not to flame however...) and PM me your Ts and Ds if you want. :D


End file.
